


Love Type Thing

by Solovei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As One Does, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Summer, Teenage boys discussing feelings, and then making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a strange feeling, hearing that word said back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Type Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a Tegan and Sara song of the same name.  
> As always, big thanks to my beta-readers.

“Ugggghhhhhhhh”

Noya is laying on the floor, arms splayed, staring at the ceiling. The single tower fan in Asahi’s living room covers only a third of the space with its oscillation, and he is too exhausted by the heat to get up and follow it. When it finally gets to him, he savors the slight breeze on his skin. He could be outside right now, Noya realizes. Not that outside is any less hot than inside, but at least there, the air moves somewhat, giving you the illusion of a difference in temperature. He could be outside practicing but for some reason here he is with Asahi helping him study for his college entry exams.

 

 _Yeah, Noya, why is that?_ He asks himself, surprised at the resentment in his own thoughts. Because Asahi is his friend, and he wants to help, and he’ll be leaving for college soon, so -- No, he doesn’t like that thought either, and pushes it out of his mind.

 

Not that he’s actually doing that much to help. That was the pretense for coming over, of course, but since he got here all he had done was drink a glass of water, roll around on the floor complaining about the heat, and laughed way too loudly at a funny text message from Suga. He doesn’t count the other things he and Asahi did, because they can’t really be considered helping.

 

Well… maybe a little.

 

Amazingly enough, Asahi actually _is_ studying now, sitting across from Noya at the low table. His hair is up in a ponytail, though he notices little strands escaping the elastic and falling over the back of his striped tanktop. It’s the color of a sunset, orange and red and purple, faded as if Asahi had owned it for years. In the quiet, heavy heat of the room, he listens for a moment to the scratching of a pencil, the flipping of pages, insects humming outside. He picks up one of the other pencils on the table and twirls it around for a few moments; it has a cutesy cartoon frog mascot on it, and Noya smiles faintly because that’s the last thing you’d imagine someone like Asahi to have.

 

“Hey… are you my boyfriend now?” He asks suddenly, though his voice sounds if he wants to know which flavor ice cream to buy. Asahi’s mouth falls open a little, and Noya has to resist climbing over this table and kissing it right this second. He wants to, but it’s too hot for that.

Asahi makes a few more confused noises, alternating between looking right at Noya and staring at the papers in front of him.

“I’m just curious. Like… we do stuff, right? Stuff couples do. I mean, we’ve slept together, even - and I’m pretty sure we both liked it,” Noya continues.

“Y-yeah, that’s… that’s true.”

“So, does that mean you’re my boyfriend? Is there some kind of rule, when you have to call someone that?”

“I… um, I don’t know… I’ve never really done… this before.”

“I mean, if you don’t want to put a label on it that’s cool too. Whatever.” He waves his hand dismissively. “I was just asking, sorry.”

 

The silence settles back in again just like the heat, a heavy and viscous thing. Asahi drops his hands from the mess of notes, clenches his fists, takes a breath. Noya blinks, because this is the sort of look that he gets on the court, when Kageyama throws him a toss and Asahi knows, _knows_ he can spike it past the defence.

“No. No, it’s not whatever. I… if you want me to be your boyfriend, I will be.”

“Well, what about what you want?”

“You, Noya. You’re all I want, okay? I just…I didn’t know how to say it. I still don’t, but back then, you asked me if I wanted to kiss you and I thought you were joking… I didn’t know, so I kind of, you know… I played along, but then… whatever this thing is, we got deeper and deeper into it, but… I still wasn’t sure if you meant any of it… but I did. I meant it, Noya. And I mean it now. I don’t care what you call this, but… umm…”

 

He can see that Asahi is running out of words, the tips of his ears getting redder and redder. He knows him so well. For the first time in a long time, Noya isn’t sure what to say - he’s running their entire relationship over in his head, all the way from the first time he saw him in the gym, every touch and smile and kiss since then, even The Fight - and trying to see it for what it was, what Asahi had wanted it to be. Before he can say anything, Asahi is leaning over the table and he has his face in his hands and Noya is pulled into the most sincere kiss he’s ever had from this guy and he is melting for a reason other than the stifling heat.

 

He’s on his back again now, feeling the sticky dampness of his t-shirt on his back and not caring about it one bit, caring more about Asahi’s careful hands on his stomach, his own hands running down the expanse of his back. Everywhere they touch is a blossom of fire in a volcano, and he breaks away from the wet coolness of their kiss to look into those deep brown eyes, smirking. It’s easy, too easy, for him to grab hold of the other’s shoulders and roll them over until he’s straddling Asahi’s hips. He has a feeling he lets him do it, but doesn’t say anything, just watches him chuckle and look up, waiting, expecting, trusting Noya completely.

“You never actually said it though, did you?” He asks, getting comfortable and acting as though he isn’t rolling his hips on purpose.   
“S-said what?”   
“You never answered my question”

Asahi laughs, though somewhat nervously. “Okay, well… Yes, I’m your boyfriend.”

It’s a strange feeling, hearing that word said back to him - the sound of it settles somewhere at the base of his stomach, curling inwards on itself and taking other things with it, building up heat and pressure. Noya grabs the front of that faded sunset-colored tanktop, kissing Asahi with an urgency he hasn’t felt yet in all their times messing around together. His hips grind harder and he hears a half-gasp half-moan soar above the droning of the fan. And Noya is pulling, pulling him up until they’re both sitting up and he can bury his hands into Asahi’s hair, nimble fingers making short work of that elastic.

 

“Sh-should we…”

“My room?”

“Yes, _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sloooowly working my way up to writing actual AsaNoya smut, I think! I'll get there one day  
> Kudos/comments are hugely appreciated, and keep me writing~


End file.
